once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sympathy for the De Vil
Sympathy for the De Vil ist die 18. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Im (fiktionalen) England der 1920er Jahre ist eine junge Cruella den Schikanen ihrer Mutter ausgesetzt, bis ein mysteriöser Fremder in ihr Leben tritt und ihr einen Ausweg eröffnet. In Storybrooke erlangt Regina ein Druckmittel gegen Mr. Gold, erfährt dann jedoch, dass Cruella Henry in ihre Gewalt gebracht hat. Inhalt Ein kleines blondes Mädchen rennt durch den Wald und wird von einem Dalmatiner verfolgt. Als ein zweiter Dalmatiner ihr den Weg abschneidet, weiß sie, dass sie nicht entkommen kann. Ein Auto hält an und die Mutter des Mädchens steigt aus. Die Mutter, Madeline, warnt ihre Tochter Cruella davor, jemals wieder wegzulaufen und schnippt mit ihren Fingern, woraufhin die Hunde beginnen, die kleine Cruella bedrohlich anzuknurren. Madeline betont, dass sich die Dinge zu Hause ändern werden, nun da Cruellas Vater von ihnen gegangen ist. Zurück im Haus wird Cruella ihr neues Zimmer gezeigt: der Dachboden. Cruella rast mit ihrem Auto die Straßen entlang, muss jedoch eine Vollbremsung einlegen, als sich Maleficent plötzlich in den Weg stellt. Maleficent will wissen, warum Cruella und Ursula behauptet hatten, Maleficents Kind hätte die Reise in diese Welt nicht überlebt. Cruella gesteht, dass sie und Ursula das Baby damals zum Sterben im Wald ausgesetzt und nur das Ei mitgenommen haben, dessen Magie sie beide jung gehalten hat. Maleficent wird sehr wütend und nimmt ihre Drachenform an, doch damit spielt sie Cruella ungewollt in die Karten, da diese Maleficent nun kontrollieren kann und ihr befiehlt, einzuschlafen. David, Mary Margaret, Hook und Emma sprechen über den flüchtigen Autor. Mary Margaret und David müssen sich von ihrer Tochter erneut anhören, dass sie absolut falsch gehandelt haben, als sie Maleficent ihr Kind wegnahmen. Die beiden verteidigen sich damit, dass Emma sich so zu einem guten Menschen entwickeln konnte. Bevor Emma etwas erwidern kann, kommt Regina hinzu, um ihre Freunde über Zelena aufzuklären. Sie will sofort nach New York aufbrechen, um Robin zu finden und ihn vor Zelena zu beschützen. Sie weiß, dass Mr. Gold sie nicht gehen lassen oder Zelena warnen wird, daher hat sie sich bereits einen Plan ausgedacht. Für diesen braucht sie die Hilfe von Belle. Inzwischen hat Mr. Gold den Autor, der sich als Isaac vorstellt, in die Waldhütte gebracht. Isaac will die magische Feder und die dazugehörige Tinte, die Mr. Gold ihm versprochen hat, aber Mr. Gold betont, dass es noch nicht soweit ist. Zunächst müssen sie die Retterin auf die dunkle Seite ziehen, nur dann können sie gewinnen. Isaac sieht sich in der Hütte um und entdeckt einen von Cruellas Pelzen. Er erklärt, dass er gespannt darauf ist, sie kennenzulernen. Ehe sie weiter miteinander sprechen können, spürt Mr. Gold etwas und lässt Isaac alleine in der Hütte zurück. Er wurde von Belle gerufen, die von ihm wissen will, was er in Storybrooke macht. Er zeigt ihr daraufhin sein Herz, welches ein schwarzer kümmerlicher Klumpen ist, mit nur noch einem letzte Funken darin. Er erklärt ihr, dass seine schlechten Taten sein Herz fast vollständig zerstört haben und dass er, wenn der letzte Funke erloschen ist, niemals mehr Liebe empfinden kann. Belle erkennt, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie sich oft um ihn sorgt und sich fragt, ob sie ihn nicht zu früh aufgegeben hat. Die beiden küssen sich, doch dann beginnt Belle unerwartet, ihm Gehässigkeiten an den Kopf zu werfen und von Will zu schwärmen. Mr. Gold ist verwirrt, denn diese Worte passen nicht zu Belle. Da zeigt sich Regina, die Belles Herz in der Hand hält und Belle nun befielt, die letzten Minuten zu vergessen und nach Hause zu gehen. Mr. Gold droht Regina damit, sie für diese Aktion teuer bezahlen zu lassen, doch sie hält ihn zurück, indem sie damit droht, Belles Herz zu zerquetschen. Er darf Zelena nicht warnen, sonst muss Belle sterben. Cruella betritt die Waldhütte und begrüßt Isaac. Sie fordert von ihm zurück, was er ihr vor vielen Jahren genommen hat, doch er weigert sich, es ihr zu geben. Sie bedroht ihn, was er aber nicht ernst nimmt, da er weiß, dass sie ihn nicht besiegen kann. Er warnt sie davor, dass Mr. Gold besser nicht herausfinden sollte, dass sie beide sich von früher kennen. Wütend geht Cruella. Cruella ist inzwischen zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen und hört Musik in einem Radio, als ihre Mutter den Dachboden aufschließt und ihr das Radio wegnimmt. Cruella bittet, hinaus gelassen zu werden, da ihr so langweilig ist, doch Madeline weigert sich. Als die Hunde zu bellen beginnen, schließt sie ihre Tochter wieder ein, mit der Aufforderung, ja still zu sein. Es hat an der Tür geklingelt und der Besucher, Isaac, stellt sich Madeline als Reporter vor, der auf der Suche nach interessanten Geschichten ist. Er hat von ihrem Talent als Hundetrainerin gehört und möchte sie dazu befragen. Als er hereingebeten wird und er seine ersten Fragen stellt, fällt sein Blick auf drei große Portraitgemälde, die an der Wand hängen. Madeline erzählt, dass es sich bei den abgebildeten Männern um ihre Ehemänner handelt. Als Isaac sie weiter darüber befragen will, wird sie wütend, beschimpft ihn, nichts über die Liebe zu wissen, und reißt ihm sein Notizbuch aus der Hand. Anschließend wirft sie erst das Notizbuch, dann ihn hinaus. Als sich Isaac auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto macht, hört er Cruella aus ihrem Fenster rufen. Sie verspricht ihm eine tolle Geschichte, wenn er sie befreit. Henry steigt aus dem Schulbus und sieht Pongo alleine auf dem Gehweg sitzen. Er will den Hund nach Hause bringen, doch dieser läuft plötzlich davon. Henry folgt Pongo in eine Sackgasse und wundert sich über das Verhalten des Hundes. Cruella fährt mit ihrem Auto in die Gasse und klärt Henry darüber auf, dass sie dem Hund befohlen hat, den Sohn der Retterin in eine Falle zu locken. Sie zwingt den Jungen, einzusteigen. Isaac hat einen Schlüssel beschafft und ermöglicht es Cruella, den Dachboden zu verlassen. Sie möchte mit ihm an einen lauten Ort gehen und Spaß haben. Die beiden fahren mit seinem Auto zu einem Szeneclub. Dort wird Musik gespielt, getanzt und getrunken. Isaac befragt Cruella, warum ihre Mutter sie eingesperrt hat. Sie erzählt, dass sie weiß, dass ihre Mutter ihre Ehemänner vergiftet hat. Isaac möchte weiter schreiben, doch Cruella kann ihn davon überzeugen, mit ihr zu tanzen. Die beiden amüsieren sich prächtig. Regina ist bereit, nach New York aufzubrechen und lehnt Emmas Angebot, sie zu begleiten, ab. Da Reginas in New York keine Magie haben wird, überlässt Emma ihr ihre Waffe. Plözlich erhalten beide eine Videonachricht von Henry, der berichtet, von Cruella entführt worden zu sein. Sie selbst kommt ins Bild und befielt den beiden Müttern, dass sie den Autor töten sollen, sonst werden sie ihren Sohn nie wieder sehen. Mr. Gold kehrt zur Waldhütte zurück und weiß nun, dass Isaac und Cruella sich kennen, denn er hat Cruella durch eine Kristallkugel beobachtet. Mr. Gold ist sehr neugierig, warum Cruella den Autor töten lassen will, macht aber auch klar, dass er Isaacs Tod nicht zulassen wird, da dann automatisch ein neuer Autor bestimmt wird, der wohl nicht so kooperativ wäre. Isaac reicht Mr. Gold eine Seite, auf der er etwas über Cruella geschrieben hat. Mr. Gold gefällt gut, was er da liest. Cruella und Isaac sind die letzten Gäste im Club. Sie bedankt sich für den schönen Abend und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Er gesteht ihr, dass er nicht durch Städte zieht, um Geschichten zu sammeln und in einer Zeitung zu veröffentlichen, sondern durch verschiedene Welten reist, die gefüllt mit Geschichten sind. Diese Welten sind zeitlos. Als er Cruella nach dem aktuellen Jahr fragt, kann sie dies nicht beantworten. Er zeigt ihr seine magische Schreibausrüstung und schreibt ihr zum Beweis eine Kette an den Hals. Cruella hält dies für einen guten Trick, lauscht ihm jedoch weiter. Er schreibt ihr passende Ohrringe herbei und kann sie damit endgültig überzeugen. Sie möchte, dass sie beide zusammen ein neues Leben beginnen, an irgendeinem Ort, an dem Cruellas Mutter sie nicht findet. Damit sie nie wieder Angst vor ihrer Mutter haben muss, schreibt Isaac ihr die magische Fähigkeit zu, Tiere kontrollieren zu können. Außerdem schenkt er ihr sein Auto, damit Cruella ihre Mutter konfrontieren und später zu ihm zum Hotel zurückfahren kann. Cruella bedankt sich bei ihm und schenkt ihm eine Servierte mit ihrem Lippenabdruck darauf. Regina, Hook, Emma und ihre Eltern besprechen das Vorgehen bezüglich Henry. David erkennt die Stelle im Wald, an der die Videobotschaft aufgenommen wurde. Sie erarbeiten einen Plan, wobei Emma gegenüber ihren Eltern deutlich macht, nicht mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten zu wollen, da sie ihnen derzeit nicht vertraut. Auf dem Weg durch den Wald versuchen Regina und Hook vergeblich, Emma davon zu überzeugen, ihren Eltern zu verzeihen. Emmas Weltbild, in dem ihre Eltern Helden waren, ist total zerstört. Cruella spielt auf ihrem Smartphone und ist so abgelenkt, dass Henry mit einer Glasscherbe seine Fesseln zerschneiden und weglaufen kann. Als Cruella dies bemerkt, schickt sie ihm Pongo hinterher. Es klopft an der Tür und Isaac öffnet diese erfreut, in der Erwartung, Cruella zu sehen, doch es ist ihre Mutter, die von ihren zwei Dalmatinern begleitet wird. Madeline will wissen, wo er Cruella versteckt hält. Er erwidert, dass Cruella ihm alles gesagt hat. Madeline ist enttäuscht darüber, dass sich ein Reporter so leicht um den Finger hat wickeln lassen und erklärt ihm, dass Cruella selbst ihren Vater und die folgenden Ehemänner ihrer Mutter umgebracht hat. Madelines Versuche, Cruella durch Liebe und Nähe zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen, sind gescheitert, daher musste sie ihre Tochter wegsperren. Isaac will das nicht glauben und schickt Madeline fort, die ihm noch sagt, dass Cruella alles zerstört, was jemand liebt. Geschockt stellt Isaac fest, dass seine magische Feder nicht mehr in ihrem Etui ist. Cruella erwartet ihre Mutter bereits, als diese nach Hause kommt. Sofort versucht Madeline, ihre Hunde zu nutzen, um ihre Tochter in Schach zu halten, doch Cruella wendet ihre neue Magie an und bringt die Hunde unter ihr eigenes Kommando. Sie befiehlt den Dalmatinern, Madeline zu töten, und sieht dann genüsslich dabei zu. Henry läuft noch immer vor Pongo davon. Regina, Emma und Hook hören seine Hilferufe, sind aber unterschiedlicher Meinung, aus welcher Richtung diese kommen, daher teilen sie sich auf. Schnell stellen Regina und Hook fest, dass sie mit magischen Muscheln in die Irre geleitet wurden, während Emma Henry findet, der nun mit Cruella an einer Klippe steht und von ihr mit einer Waffe bedroht wird. Isaac sucht Cruella auf, die wie besessen an einer Nähmaschine sitzt. Er fragt nach ihrer Mutter und den Hunden und sie erklärt, dass alle tot sind. Dann präsentiert sie ihren Mantel, der innen ein rotes Futter hat und außen aus Dalmatinerfell besteht. Warum sie so handelt, wie sie handelt, kann sie nicht erklären, es macht ihr einfach Spaß und Isaac hat sich leicht beeinflussen lassen. Da fällt sein Blick auf seine Feder, die auf einem Tisch liegt. Er schnappt sich diese und beginnt zu schreiben. Sie versucht ihn zu stoppen und wirft dabei das Tintenfass um. Die Tinte spritzt auf Cruellas Gesicht. Als sie sich wieder erhebt, hat sie das markante zweifarbige Haar und starke Make Up. Sie will Isaac erschießen, schafft es aber unerklärlicherweise nicht, abzudrücken. Er zeigt ihr, was er geschrieben hat und betont, dass er ihr das Liebste genommen hat. Dann geht er. Cruella bleibt wütend zurück. Mit einem Aufspürzauber haben es David und Mary Margaret geschafft, den Autor in der Hütte zu finden. David schnappt sich Isaac und will wissen, was er mit Emma vorhat. Isaac antwortet, dass das Herz der Retterin der Dunkelheit verfällt und er dieses Ende nicht voraussehen konnte. Er zeigt David und Margaret, was er damals für Cruella geschrieben hat: sie kann niemanden mehr töten, egal, wie sehr sie es will. Er hat ihr die Fähigkeit zu morden genommen. Von Cruella geht damit keine Gefahr aus, Henry ist in Sicherheit, doch Emma weiß dies nicht - und sie wird alles tun, um Henry zu beschützen. Cruella bedroht Henry weiterhin mit einer Waffe und provoziert Emma. Diese hat schließlich genug und schleudert Cruella mit Magie die Klippe hinunter. In diesem Moment kommen David und Mary Margaret hinzu, die geschockt feststellen müssen, dass Cruella tot ist. Emma und Henry halten sich im Arm und Emma schaut auf die Leiche von Cruella. Der Blick der Retterin verändert sich. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt Dalmatiner. *Der Titel der Episode, ist ein Name eines Songs der Rolling Stones. Galerie Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode